Just For Practice
by Shadow-x-Play
Summary: What If...SoraxRiku. A side line story of 'Hollow Bastion High.' Set on their camping trip, Sora and Riku spend the night with one another, mischief turning into pleasurable mayhem. Contains yaoi: don't like it - don't read it.
1. Part One

As Sora and Riku lie aimlessly atop their sleeping bags, the tent slowly tilts from side to side in the slight breeze of the night. With all lanterns out, 'cept from one, the two Year 10s rest in almost complete darkness. The dim light from the soon-to-blow bulb, which can only be described as a syrup colour, lazily washes over the hazel tips of the younger teen's hair now illuminating an almost gold shade. Said light drips onto Riku's own silver locks and turns it a duller yellow as the strands are blown out of his tiring eyes and lost into the darkness that swallows most of the tent.

On the other hand, Sora's eyes are busy skimming over Riku's facial features, watching as his breath clouds into the air around them in cold, musty puffs. Blinking slowly, he lets a sigh escape his lips in pure boredom as he flips himself onto his stomach, two arms folded and placed beneath his chin as his eyelids give in and begin to droop.

"Bored?"

"And tired…" Comes a pathetic reply from the smaller of the two, his head now tilted to meet the gaze of his older friend as he attempts a smile to match his words, the lack of one seems to fit nicely.

"Same," mutters Riku, raising his knees and swiping off some dust which had partially settled on his jean covered knee caps.

"Why don't we do something?"

"Is there anything we can do? It's almost midnight…we're all supposed to be asleep, everyone else is…" Riku's reply is joined by another short sigh as he's far too awake to sleep.

"Um, how about eye spy!" Laughs Sora, attempting to brighten the mood with one of his outdated but favourite childhood games.

"…You're serious aren't you?" Replies the silver haired teen after witnessing Sora's enthusiasm, "Fine…whatever floats your boat…"

With a quick laugh and a roll of the eyes from Riku, Sora begins as his eyes scan the room for an object to pick.

"Aha! I spy with my little eye…something beginning wiiith…R!"  
"Is it Riku?"

"…"

"It's Riku isn't it…" With only the cheesiest grin from Sora, his taller friend laughs and nudges his shoulder, "try something a bit more tricky next time. Ok, I spy with my little eye something beginning with –"

"You reckon Kairi's thinking of me right now?"

Sora's sudden interruption causes Riku to sit up slightly, blink and ruffle his brow.

"Um Sora, it was my turn…"

"I know but…d'ya think she is?" Sora sits up, his hands resting in his lap as his body faces Riku's.

"Uhhh…sure, why not."

"Riku…"

"What?" The brunette raises an eyebrow at his friend as Riku holds his hands up in oblivious honesty, before repeating: "What?"

"You're jealous aren't you," Giggles Sora as his silver haired friend screws up his face in disagreement.

"No! Why would I be jealous of you?" Props himself up on his elbows with knees raised, still with eyes fixed up his friend in the barely lit tent.

"I meant you'd be jealous of Kairi…"

"What – hey!" With a laugh, Riku snatches Sora up in a headlock and rubs his knuckles between his smaller friend's hazel spikes.

"I'm only kiddin' Riku!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"But then again, you don't have a girlfriend…" With a glare jokily thrown from Riku to Sora, the brunette sniggers and sits back down on his backside leaning forward slightly towards his friend as the silver haired teen only rolls his eyes and lies back down with arms folded behind his head.

"There's a ton of guys that don't have girlfriends that aren't gay, like Hayner, Pence and…Axel?"

Sora only shrugs and begins to sway from side to side slightly, before venturing with a question.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Riku shakes his head in response, ruffling his nose to shoo away the fireflies attracted to the syrupy light.

"Then, how do you know all that stuff about…y'know…"

"…Huh?" Seeing the expression on Sora's face, and watching that slight shade of pink flush across his cheeks, he laughs and turns his gaze back up to the tent's ceiling, "You mean sex, Sora."

Said blush only increases and is joined by that predictable and awkward laugh of his as he eventually nods in agreement.

"You're waaay too shy y'know," Laughs the older of the two, not even seeing his friend's reaction but knowing it nevertheless.

"Well…how do you know all that stuff?"

Riku seriously couldn't believe Sora's innocence sometimes. Of course he knows about sex, he was a 16 year old boy and had almost finished High School. Obviously he didn't parade his knowledge, or how he found it in the first place, but to him it just seemed as though these things are to be known by round about that age. Either that or they wouldn't survive High School. With a sympathetic sigh he once again props himself up on his elbows and turns his gaze onto his curious little friend.

"Sora, I just…everyone knows these things, the question is – how do you not?" With only a shrug for a reply, he rolls his eyes and shakes his head in slight aggravation. "Well, you know how to kiss someone right?"

"Uhhh, kinda I guess…"

"'Kinda' isn't really an answer."

"Well, I've only ever kissed Kairi that day at school, and then in the caves…and it was only one of those pecks," Even though his last comment was to dial down the seriousness of his feelings for Kairi, that blush once again become evident over his slightly tanned skin.

"So, you've basically never made out with someone you're saying?"  
"…Made out?"

"Oh Jeeze…" Riku sighs, but lets out a slight smirk as he situates himself besides Sora on the opposite side of the tent, "making out with someone is when you basically kiss but it's not exactly a peck, it's more…and after a while tongues are involved and stuff like that…"

"Ohhh…bleurgh," The brunette screws up his face as his friend only laughs and pats him reassuringly on the back.

"Don't worry, once you start – you'll really enjoy it."

"How would you know? You've never had a girlfriend…"

"So? I still know that eventually it's a good thing," Shrugs the silver haired teen as he watches Sora's head slowly tilt to the floor to view his fingers tracing around the creases in the sheets below him.

"…Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you…could you show me?" Riku blinks, his face remaining in the same place as his eyes just flicker over Sora's.

"Show you…?"

"How to…y'know…"

"Kiss?" Ventures the older teen, leaning closer slightly so his face is level besides Sora's, a slight smile playing around his lips as the smaller one nods slightly and turns to see his best friend before letting out an innocent smile.

"Just for practice anyway…"

"Uh, sure…for practice, right?"

"Right," Nods Sora in approval as his friend laughs and nods, flicking his head to the side to rid his view of rebellious silver hair.

"Ok, close your eyes and part your lips slightly," Riku positions himself closer to Sora as the brunette turns his body to face his older friend's, his legs folded and hands in lap as he leans his head out ever so slightly before closing his eyes and letting his bottom lip gently slide out of contact with his top lip.


	2. Part Two

As Riku sees Sora sitting before him so openly, he feels a slight twinge in his stomach before he shrugs it off and leans in himself as he gently presses his smooth lips against Sora's own. Remaining contact for a few seconds he pulls away, re-opening his eyes as his friend does the same.

"…That was making out?" The brunette blinks in slight confusion.

"Huh? No," Laughs Riku, shaking his head and wiping his lips with the back of his hand, "That was just a peck; I didn't wanna do anything you didn't want." In all honestly, Sora nods and shuffles his body closer to Riku's, so their crossed legs are now overlapped.

"Will you do more?"

"Oh, if you want…sure," Riku shrugs, finding it slightly amusing as he never thought he'd be the person to teach Sora this sort of thing, "Same as before ok? Lips parted, eyes closed."

With a nod of approval, Sora soon returns to his former position as Riku takes another moment to watch him before lifting up a hand, cupping his friend's cheek and running a thumb over his bottom lip, causing a shiver to slide down Sora's spine as he feels Riku's lips return against his own.

Unlike their momentary kiss before, the duration of this one increased. With a hand resting against the brunette's skin, the silver haired teen leans in further and varies the pressure of his lips against his friend's. Not wanting to be deemed as a pathetic kisser Sora focuses on the kiss, his lips swerving around his older friend's as he feels Riku's lips smirk against his own – causing him to laugh inwardly and begin to relax and allowing himself to enjoy his experience without being determined to prove his quality of kissing.

After what must have been 5 minutes, Riku draws himself from the kiss and regains his breath silently. Only just seeing Sora in the now almost dark, he can see that crimson shade in his cheeks as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand, giggling slightly.

"Well?" Smirks Riku, leaning back on his hands as a few strands of hair fall back over his face.

"It was…good," he carefully chooses the word, but finds his friend only frowns slightly.

"Just good?"

"Well…I've got nothing to compare it too really," adds Sora, Riku shrugging and nodding in acceptance before his eyes slowly drop to the tent's floor. On their way down, for some odd reason, they spot how his friend's trousers have tightened slightly.

"Um...Sora?"

"Uhuh?" With an awkward grin and nod towards his lower regions, the brunette blinks and glances down to realise his uncontrollable consequence from that kiss. With a threatening red blush and a violent snap of his legs together to hide his erection, he wraps his arms around his thin, tanned legs and rests his forehead on his knees, groaning in embarrassment.

With a sympathetic laugh Riku shuffles himself besides Sora on the camping bed and once again pats him on the back reassuringly.

"Don't worry Sora, it happens to us all."

"Yeah but…you're my best friend, it's wrong," he keeps his face hidden; his eyes clenched shut as he speaks through gritted teeth.

"So? Who cares? It's not like I'm gona tell anyone about it, and it wasn't necessarily me…all of us guys get them all the time at the worst moments," Leaning his head forward he tries to regain eye contact with the younger of the two but sadly fails.

"This…is kinda different…"

"How? It's just like any other boner," Shrugs Riku, until his mind clicks and he releases a smile, "Ahh…you've never really had one before, have you?" With a shake of the head as a reply, he laughs and shrugs before scratching the back of his head. "So, you've never had any contact down there?"

"…Nope."

"Not even with yourself?" Is rather astounded as he's given yet another shake of the head, "oh…well, it's alright – it's not like its compulsory or anything, it's just…you're missing out on a lot y'know…"

"…I am?"

"Yeah! Don't you know how good it feels?"

"Uhhh…" Replies the brunette, lifting his face slightly off his knees and glancing at his older friend who lets out a slightly laugh and nods.

"You should try it sometime, honestly."

"I wouldn't know what to do…"

"I would show you, but that's going a little too far," admits Riku, smiling for reassurance and laughing in slight disbelief that his friend was this oblivious. After receiving no reply, the silver haired teen glances back down at his younger friend as he just looks up at him, seeming to chew the inside of his lip.

"…You want me to?"

"Um…" is the only sound of a reply from Sora as his friend watches him with a new found expression.

"You sure? I'll do it if you really want…" With yet another nod, Riku can't help but laugh slightly before shuffling his body over to the pillow-end of the bed, propping the cushion up so he can lean back comfortably as he beckons his friend to follow. Crawling on his hands and knees towards his friend, Sora lets him manipulate his position so he's sat between Riku's legs with his back to his silver haired friend.

"If you want me to stop I will…" Sora nods at Riku's reassurance as he feels his friend's hands slowly slide around his waist.

"Just for practice…right?" Blinks the brunette, tilting his head upwards to the side so his eyes can just catch the image of his best friend's face.

"Right," Riku nods in agreement.

As the older teen sits upright against the pillows, his hands slide beneath Sora's arms and pushes gently against his chest so the brunette shuffles backwards, causing him to be further between Riku's outstretched legs, and able to lean back comfortably. The younger of the two rests his head back on the curve between Riku's jaw and shoulder, his hands resting on his friend's thighs as he watches in the dim light as those wondering hands of the older boy begin tracing along his stomach. Gulping slightly, Sora closes his eyes and attempts to relax himself soon reminding himself it's 'just for practice' and so beginning to breathe normally again.

With oddly curious fingers, Riku reaches the zip of Sora's trousers and begins undoing it whilst feeling his younger friend shift slightly between his arms as to let him undo it easier. Smiling slightly he rests his own head against the side of the brunette's, hazel spikes prodding his cheek at first but softening as he gains comfort. His eyes watch with slight intensity as his hands slide underneath the cloth of his friend's underwear and sliding down that perfectly toned skin of his.

Feeling his fingers slip round Sora's slight erection, another devious smirk plays around his lips as his younger friend takes in a few sharp breaths, almost too scared to open his eyes for reasons he's not sure he wants to understand. With only a few tender strokes, Riku can sense he's now fully hardened and slowly releases him from underneath Sora's clothes, beginning to curl his fist around his friend's member and gently sliding it from tip to the point where it meets his abdomen.

"R…Riku…" He utters between short breaths, the older friend immediately stopping, pulling his hands away and glancing at the younger boy between his arms.

"Are you ok? I'll stop if you want…" He trails off as he feels Sora shuffle between his thighs, soon realising the younger boy has rid himself of his trousers and pulled his underwear down to his knees before leaning back against his older friend in an embarrassed silence.

With an inward laugh but outward smirk, Riku's hands slide along Sora's thighs before one grips his erection in his palm again whilst the other rests against the brunette's thighs. Beginning to slowly pleasure his young friend once again, his free hand soon becomes aware of motion besides it as Sora's own fingers entwine with his. Riku continues to rest his head against the brunette's as the younger of the two squirms slightly between the arms that encompass him, his jaw left open as quick breaths are taken in and exchanged with long, drawn out sighs of the new found pleasure. Closing his eyes, Riku's ears take in every tone of Sora's moans, his hand pausing at the end of the brunette's length and massaging the tip delicately with his thumb – only when he receives an approving groan does he begin to add pressure to his movements.

As his hand returns to massage the rest of Sora's member, he feels another presence on his wrist. The younger boy's other free hand traces along Riku's, sliding up and down with the movement before being grasped in between those slender fingers. As the silver haired boy's hand takes Sora's in his own, he begins to wrap both their fingers around his now stiff erection, almost teaching his friend how to pleasure himself. After a few strokes, he can sense the brunette's incoming knowledge of where the pleasure hits him the most and begins to tend to those areas himself - eyes still shut, lips still parted.

Riku's hand begins to take on less and less of Sora's length as he smirks, peering down to see his friend doing all the work for himself. The younger boy groans as his fingers gently graze his own erection, teasing himself by rubbing his tip and biting his lip to not let any louder moans escape. Leaning back further against his older friend, he gains discomfort in his back as he feels something pressuring against it. Pausing in his actions he lifts his back off of Riku, who blinks and releases his arms from around Sora as he does so.

"…Sora?" With a small giggle, the brunette remains facing forward but with that blush still stuck to his skin.

"Riku, you've got one too…"

"Huh?" Blinking, he glances down and is surprised to see that he was oblivious to his own growing erection, before laughing awkwardly and shrugging, "Well, I did say we all get them at stupid moments, right? Heh…"

"I guess you're right," with a cheeky grin he shuffles to pull his boxers up before turning around and is now on his knees in front of Riku, still between his legs.

As the silver haired teen goes to withdraw his legs from around his younger friend, Sora's hands gently clamp onto his jeans, pulling them back around him as he leans in closer with that blush still plastered over those cheeks of his.

"Sora, what're you -"

"I wanna repay you for that…"

"Repay…me…?" The younger of the two nods and shuffles further forwards and, much to Riku's surprise, begins unzipping his trousers. His hands are snatched within the older boy's, a serious look in his eyes.

"Hey, you don't need to repay me, I was just showing you what to do – it's nothing." He reassures Sora, not too certain that his friend really wants to do that – but a quick laugh, roll of the eyes and innocent shrug from the younger boy seems to alter that view slightly.

"Exactly, so it's no big deal if I just wanna try something out on you, is it?" That grin of his seemed to have an underlying notion of mischief.

"Uhhh…you sure?"

"Uhuh!"

His optimism never failing, even in a situation like this surprised Riku but nevertheless it came in handy. Leaning back against the pillows, he convinces himself to relax but his eyes will for him to watch Sora as he unzips his older friend's trousers and shuffles them down slightly. Even at times like these, Riku became slightly nervous – of what, he wasn't too sure, but he fought the blush arising on his cheeks as Sora's curious fingertips unleashed his arousal from his underwear.

Releasing a sigh of relief as his erection is no longer pressured from his clothing; the silver haired boy glances down at his younger friend's expression as it seems a blend of curiosity and fascination. With a slight laugh he nudges Sora's side with his knee, the brunette grinning and blushing once more before, as his friend had done before, coiling his hand around his length and beginning to gently slide it up and down.

Smiling in pleasure, as even Riku's never had anyone else pleasure him like this before; he closes his eyes and tilts his head back against the pillows behind him until something he didn't expect sends multiple shivers from his thighs to his neck.

Leaning down in front of his older friend, Sora holds Riku's length in both hands by the base and rolls his tongue over the tip. The silver haired teen staring down in astonishment, soon washed over by sheer pleasure as he fights to keep himself silent as his friend works his erection with his hands and mouth. Finding Riku's accepting reactions only spurs the little brunette on, definitely not experienced in this area, but no longer as shy and frail about it. His head soon bobbing up and down as he begins to take mouthfuls of his friend's aroused member, his tongue never failing to flick over the tip and send shivers down Riku's skeleton.

Against his hazel spikes, Sora feels his friend's hands begin to guide him in a steadily increasing rate, his jaw slowly beginning to feel the strain of forcing more and more of his length into it. Riku's groans increase, but still to a safe level so that it's only apparent to the two of them, but his hands suddenly restrain Sora, pulling his mouth away from his erection.

"Huh?" Blinks the brunette, tilting his head upwards, his lips glossy with saliva as he glances up at his best friend.

"S-Sora…you, you've done enough…" He pants, beads of sweat gathering above his top lip and forehead causing those tedious strands of hair to stick to his face.

"But I wanna continue!" Gripping Riku's wrists rather stubbornly and pushing them from his way, he leans back down and clamps his lips around the tip of his friend's length as said friend lets out a louder groan, bordering on the boundaries of other people to become aware of their antics. Sora momentarily takes his lips away from Riku's end, but by the time his older friend's eyes have opened and his breath begins to pant, he sees the brunette covered in the result of his climax.

"Sora…I…" He bites his lip awkwardly, that being the reason why he didn't want his friend to continue. Sora sits up and runs a finger over his chin before glancing at the white fluid now on his fingertips. He sniggers slightly and wipes the rest off with the back of his hand before crossing his legs and smiling at his friend.

Awkwardly Riku re-dresses his lower region and can't help but laugh slightly at his best friend's reaction.

"I told you you'd done enough…" He offers, but his friend only shakes his head.

"I hadn't done enough until you did that."


	3. Part Three

The two friends shuffle silently into their pyjamas which in Riku's case consists of navy blue, loose, draw string trousers and in Sora's – a red t-shirt and matching shorts that basically fall off when he stands up.

"Sora…how loose are those pyjamas?" The silver haired teen eyes up his best friend's clothes as he slides down into his sleeping bag.

"Eheh, my brother gave them to me…mine all have holes in, or are covered in chocolate," he grins cheekily and dives under his sheets in a sudden desperation for warmth as the nightly breeze whisks up through their camping tent.

"Since when does Cloud wear a top that's practically a dress?"

"Well, he is a lot taller then me…"

"I guess, ah well," leaning back against his pillow, the lone bulb in their tent now practically dead and those fire-flies now bumping blindly into one another, he closes his eyes ready to welcome sleep.

"…Riku?" Comes Sora's whispers from the darkness between them both.

"What?" Turns his head to the side, pointless as he can't see anything anyway.

"Is it easy?"

"Is what easy?"

"Y'know…"

"Do you realise that no matter how many times you say the word 'y'know' I don't actually know."

"…Oh." The younger brunette fiddles with his fingers, "Well…is it?"

"Sora!" Laughs the older of the two, shuffling himself close enough to nudge his little friend in annoyance.

"I'm only kidding. Anyway, I meant…uhhh…"

"…Just say it Sora." Finds it oddly sweet how the young teen could never muster the strength to say anything that might embarrass him, not even when he's talking to his closest friend.

"Um, ok…is it easy to, err, y'know…" Can feel Riku's piercing glare and continues quickly, "ejaculate!" Blinks and covers his mouth after realising he just shouted it out. With a laugh, his friend replies.

"No, not really…maybe the first few times, cause you don't exactly know the feeling but after a while…you can pretty much tell when you're gona and so can, well, almost control it."

"Really? Cool…"

"Yeah…" Riku chuckles inwardly at Sora's profound curiosity about his newly learnt knowledge.

"…D'ya reckon I could?"

"What - now?" Blinks the silver haired teen, propping his head up on his palm as his elbow leans against the pillow. With his eyes now adjusted to the light he can just about make out Sora's figure in the sleeping bag next to him.

"Well, not now exactly…but, um…now?"

"Heh, I guess you could – just need to give yourself plenty of time and be in a comfortable, lone place."

"Oh, okay."

"Apparently when your prostate's involved, you can climax without even touching yourself," adds Riku, the brunette blinking and shuffling closer once more so he's now able to see the features on his older friend's face in the dark light.

"…What's a prostate?" Half expecting Sora to ask this question, Riku laughs and replies nonchalantly.

"It's the male G spot."

"Oh…where is it?"

"…You don't know?" With a shake of the head from the brunette, he sighs and continues, "You do know how gay men have sex…right?"

"Uhuh…ouch," he screws his face up in pain as the silver haired teen laughs and nods.

"I know, but that's why they do it – a guy's prostate is up there."

"…Up your bum?"

"Yeah Sora…" They lie in silence for a while, whilst the cricket's chirping is the only sound detectable from their ears.

"…Do you know what it feels like?" Asks the brunette as he grows more curious by the second.

"What?"

"Having your prostate touched..." The silver haired teen pauses and shakes his head.

"But I heard it's more amazing than just having yourself touched."

"Really?" Seeing his older friend nod once more, he smiles and fiddles with his fingers before lowering his voice and asking, "…Riku, could you try?"

"Huh? …Try what?

"Y'know…" And for once, the older boy actually understood exactly what that single annoying word meant.

"You really want me to? I mean, it'll hurt Sora…"

"Yeah, I know – but, we've done so much already, can't we just like…finish it off?" This actually made Riku laugh, as he shrugs and eventually nods.

"I guess I could, but you've got to be sure." Seeing Sora nod optimistically and sit up besides him, the silver haired boy sits up too, "Oh wait, we'd need some sort of lubricant…"

"What for?"

"Well, if we don't use it – I could seriously hurt you…"

"Oh…" The brunette sighs and slumps his shoulders, "I don't have anything, only things I've got are my toothbrush, sponge, Vaseline and sweets in my bag."

"Vaseline?" Questions Riku before grabbing Sora's bag and pulling it over.  
"Yeah why – ohhh…" The younger teen's mind never failed to work things out a few seconds later.

"Exactly," Laughs the older of the two, sitting up and beginning to pull at the knot in the string of his trousers, the navy blue cloth soon sliding off of his legs and leaving him naked under his sleeping bag. Glancing up at Sora who seems a little preoccupied with pulling his shirt off and not getting lost in it, Riku smirks and pulls the younger boy over to him and tugs off his shirt.

"Heh thanks…" The brunette's cheeks flush a slight shade of red as his older friend lies him down, crawling atop of him.

"Let me do the work, okay? Just make yourself comfortable."

"Okay, but if I say stop…"

"Don't worry, I will," A smile is mimicked between their lips as Riku's fingers slide down his friend's tight stomach and slip off those red shorts he was wearing, now leaving them both naked. Undoing the zip of the sleeping bag slightly to allow them more movement, one hand of Riku's once again begins touching and stroking Sora's growing erection as a few light gasps escape said boy's lips.

His other hand is picking up the Vaseline and placing it besides him, lathering up one finger as Sora places his legs either side of his friend's body, knees bent and wide as he closes his eyes. He soon feels a finger placed against his entrance.

"You ready?" With a slightly nervous nod, the brunette's teeth clamp down on his own lip as he feels Riku's finger slip inside of him, one shoot of pain to begin with as he allows himself to relax as best he can to become comfortable. "…Do you want me to continue?"

"Y-yeah…" Receiving an affirmative answer, Riku proceeds by sliding in another finger, feeling his younger friend's muscles tensing around his two fingers as he begins to try and widen up the brunette, ready for later.

"Riku…it hurts," pants Sora, his older friend nodding and leaning forward to gently push their lips together.

"I know, I know it does…it'll go soon, I promise."

Squirming slightly but taking in Riku's response, he continues to shut his eyes and ignore the pain – his friend's lips in contact with his own aiding in his struggle. The silver haired boy slowly slides his tongue between the lips of the younger teen, his fingers slowly moving inside of Sora as his other hand is busy pleasuring his now stiff erection. It's only a few minutes before he can sense his own hardened member.

"Sora…I'm gona do it now, ok?" With only a nod of the head, Riku continues, "Turn over onto your stomach." Obeying his friend's request, the brunette flips over and lies on his stomach, but feels two hands on his stomach pulling him up so he's now on his hands and knees.

"…Riku?"

"Yeah?" Whispers the silver haired teen, kneeling up behind his younger friend and beginning to rub Vaseline over his own erection.

"Slow at first…okay?"

"Okay." Understanding the brunette's wishes he places the tip of his penis to Sora's entrance and begins to slowly push himself inside, the lubricant aiding greatly. His warm hands grip Sora's hips as he lets out a low groan, feeling his younger friend gasp slightly in short, sharp pants and clench his fists around the pillow.

Riku begins thrusting, taking in his friend's request and starting extremely slow and just pushing in the tip of his penis, still an incredible and new experience for himself. Hearing Sora's squirms and squeaks below him, he attempts to slide in more of his own erection and thrusts quicker too, one of the hands on the brunette's hips sliding underneath to wrap around Sora's hardened penis.

The younger boy himself is still trying to fight off the pain and discomfort, working his hardest to make himself loose and comfortable if not for his own sake, but for his friend's too. Only when Riku's length slides further inside of him, his tip pushing more of him open and rubbing against a small cluster of nerves, does the brunette squeal slightly and buck his hips back to meet the silver haired teen's thrusts. Hearing those pleasured groans escape the younger boy's lips, Riku smirks knowing he's hit Sora's prostate and continues, trying his best to keep hitting it.

The air around them heats up as their bodies do too, beads of sweat glistening over Sora's tanned back and up Riku's thighs, the pleasure rising and rising until they both know soon enough it'll be out of their control. The younger of the two, never experiencing anything quite like it before, cries out in ecstasy whilst bucking his hips in time with his friends so his prostate is massaged by Riku's tip. His head leant down on the pillow with mouth wide, he gasps for cool breaths of air whilst releasing hot moans of pleasure along with a few squeals when the feeling reaches unexpected heights.

"R-Riku!" He groans breathlessly, sensing his older friend's muscles tense slightly, his hands clamping down on Sora's erection and forcing in a few more powerful thrusts before they both reach their climax, holding their stance as the silver haired teen releases inside of his friend, and the brunette spilling over the sheets below him.

Sliding his length out of Sora's entrance and collapsing onto the sleeping bag besides his friend, Riku pants desperately for air, his entire body tingling with exhaustion and the last few ounces of pleasure surging through his bloodstream. The brunette on the other hand drops onto his stomach, the pillow wet with saliva and the sheets now damp with his released fluids.

With a look of sheer wonder between them both, a short laugh is uttered from their lips before they scramble for their own clothes and return to their separate sleeping bags, but now pulled up directly besides one another. Lying their tired bodies down, closing their eyes and letting free another drawn out breath, they finally let sleep take them over.

"…Riku?"

"Mmm…?"

"…Thanks." With a laugh, he responds.

"Don't mention it."


End file.
